Sleeping Beauty
by Miss World
Summary: Sleeping Beauty in the 80's with appearences by Madonna, Billy Idol, the Pointer Sisters and more!


Disclaimers I don't own anything that anyone else owns so it would be great if you not litigate.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1984 Sleeping Beauty  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Oprah Winfrey Show. Today on the show we have a very special girl who survived a traumatic experience not too long ago. Let's hear what she has to say. "Aurora", Oprah said turning to the beautiful blond girl with emerald green eyes, "please tell us the story of your traumatic experience.  
  
"Well, it all started in the summer of 1984..." Aurora began.  
  
There were three houses next to each other in a suburban New Jersey neighborhood. The first house was old and gray with paint chipping off it. It looked abandoned, but it wasn't. There lived a sixty-year old crazy woman who had a flock of seagulls. No one ever spoke to her because it was said that she was a witch. The house next door was beautiful with green grass and a white picket fence. This was my house; the house I was born in. The house next to mine was similar except inside lived a five year old boy with his father.  
  
One sunny afternoon there was a barbeque. Everyone on our block was invited including my three aunts. You may have heard of them, the Pointer Sisters. Anyway, I had just been born and the Pointer sisters were giving me their best wishes. One was for beauty, one was for rhythm, and the other was... Suddenly, the crazy sixty-year old bird lady showed up enraged because she had not been invited. She put a curse on me saying, "Aurora shall die on her 16th birthday". The crowd gasped. My next-door neighbors went to call the police but were stuck in place. Their son Phillip ran to her and stuck his tongue out. The crazy sixty-year old bird lady screamed "Why you..." but was cut off as the police busted in. The crazy sixty-year old bird lady ran off laughing in an evil way.  
"Pointers', whatever shall I do?" my mother cried. "We still have one more wish that can save her! She will not die...she will fall into a deep sleep until her one true love comes to her" said the youngest sister.  
  
The oldest sister broke in and said " The crazy sixty-year old bird lady will never get her because we will take Aurora away to a far off city called New York City. It will be impossible to find her in the massive crowd of people. When she is sixteen we will bring her back to you." My mother nodded to give her approval, my father held my crying mother in his arms.  
  
Oprah looked at Aurora with curious eyes "Did you speak to your parents in those sixteen years?" "No, but they were in my life. I heard of them because they were famous. In fact, I actually really looked up to them. I just didn't know I was their daughter. I though I was an abandoned baby taken in by the 70's disco queens, the Pointer Sisters. I never would have dreamed my mother was Madonna, the Queen of Pop Music and my father was Billy Idol, the King of 80's punk music".  
  
Oprah looked concerned. "Wow, that must have been a lot for you to take in all at once. How was it living with the Pointer sisters for 16 years?"  
  
"It was an experience I'll never forget. I remember the morning of my 16th birthday...."  
  
I woke up early that morning to go downstairs stairs. I heard the Pointer sisters whispering something and then they turned around abruptly when they noticed I was in the room. I had a smile on my face. I knew what they were doing. The youngest Pointer came out of the circle and said "Aurora, I want you to go roller blade in Central Park because you look like you are gaining a few pounds". I looked at her in shock. I took a quick glance in the mirror and thought, perhaps she was right. As I continued to look myself over in the mirror, the youngest Pointer sister added, "Be back before dark!"  
With that I grabbed my blades and headed out the door.  
  
As I sat down on a bench in the park to put on my blades, I heard a male voice behind a bush. I went to investigate. I peeked through the bushes and saw the most handsome man ever petting and talking to his dog when all of a sudden I lost my balance and fell right in front of him and his dog. They both looked up in surprise. I just smiled and picked myself up. The man spoke "Wow, this must be my lucky day. The most beautiful girl in the world just fell at my feet". I blushed about ten shades of red before saying "Sorry, I lost my balance". He smiled and looked down at his dog and then glanced back up at me. "My name is Phillip," he said as he began to stand "and this here is Winston" as he pointed down to the dog. The dog looked up at his owner. I quickly glanced at his watch and noticed the time. "Oh, no, I have to go! I said as I started to roll away. He ran after me shouting, "When can I see you again?" I looked back at his sad and worried expression and said "Same place, same time tomorrow!" I smiled. He looked up and shouted, "I'll wait all day."  
  
Meanwhile, while I was blading the Pointer sisters had a big plan they were putting into action. The middle sister shouted across the room "We need more strobe lights". The youngest said, "No, we'll attract attention to ourselves". The oldest one spoke "It's Aurora's birthday and the crazy bird lady still hasn't found us so I say bring on the lights".   
  
But unknown to them, up above in the sky was a flock of seagulls that belonged to the crazy bird lady. They saw the strobe lights and alerted the crazy bird lady. "This can only be the Pointer Sisters. No one still has that many strobe lights," said the crazy bird lady as she began to make a plan.   
  
I stepped in the door only to be greeted by a large disco ball and flashing lights. "What on earth is going on here?" I shouted. The sisters jumped out from behind a large plastic green plant. "Happy Birthday!" They shouted. "Oh my! You shouldn't have." I said examining the old disco ball. "Well we love you so much so..." started the middle sister, but the youngest broke in "Aurora, sit down sweetie we have something we need o tell you..." I took a seat on the bright pink polka dot couch. The oldest sister sat down next to me with a concerned look. "Aurora, we know who your parents are." I sat in shock not able to say anything. "We have known since the day you were born that you were the daughter of Madonna and Billy Idol." I stared at them in shock "What!? And you just decided to keep it a secret from me for sixteen years!" The youngest sister put her arm around me "Now I know it's really hard for you but let us explain, there was an evil bird lady and she..." "No! I don't want to hear it! I'm out of here." And I ran as fast as I could to the elevator. I pushed the button for the first floor, the doors closed and suddenly I found myself hearing Kenny G's saxophone. "No!" I screamed. "No, not Kenny G please go faster!" I pleaded as I continuously pushed the button to the first floor. Suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt stop, my eyes widened in fear and I gasped as the lights went out and I fell into a deep sleep to the elevator music of Kenny G.  
  
"Mmn, mmn, mmn. That must have been a traumatizing experience for you, were you scared?" asked Oprah. "I thought I was going to die being trapped in an elevator having to listen to Kenny G., but it turns out I just fell into a deep sleep and..."  
  
The pointer sisters ran out into the hall frantically running through the halls until they stopped in front of the elevator and heard the horror. The middle sister fell to her knees "No! Nnnnoooooooooo! Kenny G.!!!" The youngest sister was desperately banging on the elevator doors and finally with her expert Kung Fu skills she kicked in the heavy elevator doors. "Were too late." Said the oldest sister sounding defeat. "No we still have a chance!" said the middle sister. "We just find her one true love." The youngest then said, "Yeah, but we don't know whom!"  
  
**************************************  
Part 2 will be out soon, so please review and send suggestions to me!  
  
  



End file.
